Insanity
by totallynotachicken
Summary: Sequel to 'Psycho'; The footsteps came closer and closer. "Birdie, where are you? I can hear you," she whispered. "I can hear your cries and smell your tears." A soft giggle. "I can taste your fear, my little Birdie. It's so beautiful."
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? I'm baaaaack! And I brought a sequel with me! How amazing is that? I'm super excited about this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the characters. I only own my OC and crappy plot!**

 **Ok, enough chit chat, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Insanity; noun, the state of being seriously mentally ill, madness.

He was running. Racing blindly through hallway after hallway. Corridor after corridor.

It was nearly pitch black and Dick could hardly see his feet in front of him. The hallways were a maze of twists, turns, and dead ends, seeming to go on forever. But still Dick ran.

His bare feet making slapping sounds as they pounded against the concrete floors. His breath coming in short, pained gasps. His head thumping loudly. His heart and lungs longing for the rest he would never have.

The walls and floors were painted red with blood, and Dick hoped it wasn't his. It dropped from above and smeared on the walls, he tripped over the red liquid on the ground, nearly falling over. The smell of it overwhelmed his nose and mouth, making him gag.

He raced blindly onward not glancing back or slowing down. He turned a corner and ran on. He turned a corner and skidded on the blood, not slacking his pace.

A horrible stitch was starting to spread in his side, but still Dick ran.

His vision was starting to blur, but he still ran.

He started stumbling, but still ran.

His feet and legs were getting sore, but he ran.

He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Fear urged him onward.

A sob escaped his throat and tears spilled out of his eyes as Dick ran. He whipped at his eyes as he continued to press on. Another sob erupted from him and he stumbled as he futilely rubbed at his leaking eyes. He tripped and fell to his knees. Dick tried getting back up but his legs weren't listening to him. He bent over in the middle of the hallway and cried, his body shaking.

He wanted out. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. Back to Alfred and Bruce. Tears started pouring down his face. He just wanted to-

A soft giggle made him freeze. His eyes widened and his heart thudded harshly against his ribs.

No!

It turned into a quiet laugh, echoing from all around him.

Nononononononononononononononono!

Dick attempted to get up, to run away from her laugh, away from _her_. But he couldn't move. His body as well as his mind was frozen in fear.

Another laugh, louder and taunting. It was coming closer. _She_ was coming closer!

"Oh Birdie!" the words were drawn out in a sickly sweet, feminine, teasing tone. Dicks' heart stopped beating. Another giggle came from behind. His eyes widened further and he slowly turned his head to meet the voice behind him. He couldn't see anything, it was too dark. He squinted but could still see nothing except the murky darkness of the corridors.

"Oh Birdie, my little Birdie, where art thou little Birdie?" came the haunting voice again, nearer than before. Her laugh sounded again, and Dick felt shivers race down his back as he stared into the black abyss. At the empty and foreboding hallway.

Then he heard it. The _click clack_ of high heels coming towards him. They echoed off the walls and bounced on the floor, engulfing itself around the boy and tripping him by the noise. Dicks' mind raced at the sound.

No, this couldn't be happening!

The footsteps came closer and closer. "Birdie, where are you? I can hear you," she whispered. "I can hear your cries and smell your tears." A soft giggle. "I can taste your fear, my little Birdie. It's so beautiful."

Her footsteps came nearer and nearer until Dick saw a dark silhouette walking towards him. Dick scarmmbled back in a panic, not caring if she could see his fear. He needed to get away from her!

She laughed at his attempts to run away from her. "Poor Birdie," she came closer and Dick backed up until he was pressed up against a wall in the hallways. The woman came right in front of him and squatted down to reach his eye level.

"You know it is futile to run," she ran a hand through his hair and the boy flinched against it. She grinned and patted his cheek, the on healing from the burn. She rubbed her thumb on the burn mark and Dick tried to jerk his head away but she used her other hand to hold his chin to force him to look I to her blue eyes.

"You can't run from me," her eyes seemed to glow. "I will always catch you."

Dick whimpered and tried to pull away, but the woman's hold was too strong for him. Tears once again started coming down his face. The woman sighed and moved her hand from his cheek to brush away his tears. He flinched as she wiped at his face, making cooing noises and smiling.

The boy sobbed and she stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "My poor Birdie," she said sadly. "All alone," her thumb went to his arm, to the word _BIRDIE_ carved into his skin. She trailed each letter, smiling at the artwork she had created.

When she finished she stared at her Birdie again, loving the way he cowered and averted his gaze from her. She brushed her hand through his hair again, morning softly to him.

Dick scrunched his eyes up tightly and Psycho leaned and whispered in his ear. "You can't ever escape me."

 ***Cue dramatic music* welp, that just happened. Feel free to leave a review, they fuel my typing!**

 **Byeeeeee**


	2. two

2

Dick woke up with a start, jerking himself into a seated position. His breaths came in short gasps as he burst out of his slumber. He glanced around himself in alarm and confusion, and it took him a couple seconds to notice where he was.

He was in his bedroom, sitting upright on his bed. His heart slowed down a bit as he recovered from his nightmare.

He shuddered as he recalled it. The hallways, the blood, her laugh… His hands clenched into fists around his bedsheets and he closed his eyes, as if that would get the sound of her laughter, of _her_ out of his head. He could still hear her shoes clicking on the floor, could still see her eyes bore into his-

No! He shook his head and opened his eyes abruptly. He wouldn't think of her. He had to get her out of his mind. He was safe. She was locked away in Arkham Asylum. She wouldn't get out. Ever.

He looked down at his arm and stared at the letters scarred in his skin. He swallowed thickly and trailed the word with his fingers.

 _'B'_

His brain unconsciously thought of her. Of her hurting him. His breathing hitched.

 _'I'_

How she dragged the knife through his arm and left it there, watching him bleed and writher.

 _'R'_

Her, burning his cheek, melting his skin. Smiling at him when he screamed for her to stop.

 _'D'_

Bringing the metal bat down onto his back and ribs, hearing the cracking noises they made as his ribs broke.

 _'I'_

Dragging him back, into that dreaded room, her eyes ablaze with fury and loathing.

 _'E'_

Her, how she broke his left leg and nearly broke the other.

Dick shook his head again. No, he had to stop thinking of her!

Had to quit thinking of her laughter. Or her demonic smile. Her haunting voice. The way she brushed her hand through his hair, trying to comfort him in her own twisted way. The boy started gasping for air as his brain gave him unwanted memories, ones he tried to hurry over the last couple weeks.

Dick forced himself to calm his breathing. Breath in, breath out. In, out. He unclenched his fists and brought them up to wipe the sweat off his brow. He rubbed at his tired eyes.

He glanced at his clock on the nightstand beside him. 4:18.

The troubled teen let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his mind. Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned back onto his pillows. Maybe he should get some sleep. The image of Psycho made him open his eyes and sit back up. Maybe not.

He looked at his clock again, it had only gone up a minute. He sighed. Might as well get up, he had nothing better to do.

He slowly slid out of bed, careful not to aggravate his healing ribs and right leg. He awkwardly slung his left casted leg over the side of his bed and reached for his crutches that leaned against the wall. He fumbled as he attempted to stand up and get his crutches beneath his arms to support him.

He swayed a bit, steadied himself, and then made his way over to his bathroom to have a shower. After Dick had undressed and wrapped a garbage bag over his left casted leg, he turned on the shower and got in. Relishing the hot water as it rained down on him, washing away the remnants of his dream.

Dick closed his eyes as he remembered waking up in the hospital bed and seeing Bruce and Alfred sitting in some chairs beside him. He had been confused and panicked, thinking that Psycho was playing some sick game with him. He'd shouted and flinched away from Bruce and Alfred as they moved towards him. Dick had yelled and cried at them, telling Psycho to stop, that he wanted to go home.

Nurses and a doctor had come rushing in, trying calm him down, with Bruce and Alfred attempting to do the same. It had taken a sedative and coaxing, but eventually Dick had stopped screaming and thrashing. He then had looked around the room and dazedly asked where he was. Bruce had stepped forward and told Dick he was at the hospital and that he was safe. That Psycho had been taken care of.

Dick had stared at Bruce for a whole ten seconds before bursting into tears. He'd never been so relieved in his entire life. He had hugged Bruce and Alfred tightly, not wanting to let go in case they disappeared. After a while Bruce pulled away and had given Dick a watery smile. Bruce's eyes were full of tears as well as Alfred's.

And then Bruce had said; "I love you," and Dick started crying again.

The three of them had spent the entire day together, laughing, and joking, and crying all at once. It was probably the best day of Dicks' life. Only rivalled by the next day when Mike had come barging into Dicks' room. They'd hugged and Mike started talking nonstop, a thing he did whenever he was nervous. Dick listened to every word.

The boy smiled and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He quickly and awkwardly dried himself off. He threw on some clothes and tore the garbage bag off his leg, wincing as he bent over. He stood up and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were sunken in and had dark purple bags under them. His skin pale and wan. He brushed a hand through his hair, trying to make it stop sticking up everywhere. It stayed the same bird's nest it'd been before.

Dick sighed. He braced his hands on the sink and closed his eyes. He opened them and left the bathroom, hobbling over to his nightstand. The time on his clock said 4:40. He shuffled to his door and walked out into the hallway, trying, and failing, not to think about the hallways he had been racing through in his dreams.

Dick made his way to the living room and sat himself down on a couch. He looked around the room vacantly, not really seeing anything. Or the man sitting in the rocking chair across from him. Dicks' eyes stared out the window, absently watching the trees swaying slightly in the breeze. The sun had started to rise and shone lazily through the leaves of the trees.

"You're up early," came a voice. Dick yelped and jumped a little at the unexpected noise and whipped his head around. He relaxed when he saw Bruce sitting in a chair across from him. He gave the man a shaky smile and nodded.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered.

Bruce nodded and gave his son a tight smile, cursing inwardly at himself for scaring Richard. There was an awkward silence as father and son looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So," Bruce spoke, trying to ignore the way Richard flinched. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Um well, Mikes coming over at three and I'm meeting with Alison at ten." Dick said. Bruce nodded.

"You sure you don't want me to come in with you when you go to Alison's'? I'm more than happy to," Bruce offered.

Dick smiled at his dad.

 _After he'd spent three days of being in the hospital, Bruce and Alfred explained to him that they had set him up for a meeting with a counsellor. At first. Dick was opposed to the idea. He didn't need a shrink. But after much pleading and asking from Bruce and Alfred, Dick agreed to one session. He didn't know what to expect when he and Bruce entered the building a couple days later._

 _Hey walked in and he woman at the front told them to go to the second floor and room 144. They got in the elevator, then out when they reached the second floor. They found the door with the numbers 144 fairly easily and Bruce knocked. There was a bit of shuffling and a muffled, "Just a tick!" followed by a soft thud and quiet, "Ow!" The door soon swung wide open and a woman, maybe thirty stood in the door way._

 _She had short golden hair with most of it dyed bright red. She had grey blue eyes and a warm smile that lit up her face. Her pale grey shirt and jeans matched her eyes._

 _"Hello, you must be Richard," she turned to look at said teen. Her smile grew and she stretched out her hand to him. He nervously shook it. The woman than turned to Bruce. They exchanged greetings and the woman opened the door wider. "Well come on in," she said cheerfully and ushered them inside._

 _It was a nice cozy room. There was a couch and a couple of chairs in one corner, a table on the other side with snacks, a kettle, a coffee machine, cups, tea bags, and cream neatly placed on it. A large window overlooking Gotham was planted just beside the couch as well as a couple small windows littered about. There was a calendar and multiple pictures of cats on the walls._

 _The woman led Bruce and Dick to the couch and chairs. Dick and Bruce sat on the couch while the woman seated herself on a chair opposite from them. She then introduced herself as Alison Wolf and then asked Dick basic questions. How's school, friends, favourite things, etc._

 _She also talked about herself. She was a cat person, "Obviously," she'd said and gestured to the many images of cats around the room. She had a cat, a calico named Clare, "Who is quite sassy," Alison had explained and winked. Her favourite colour was red, she had a mom and two older brothers, a boyfriend, and she absolutely loved Wicked, the Broadway musical. She was funny, sweet, and caring. Dick liked her immediately._

 _When he got comfortable, Alison had asked him how he was doing. Dick had stiffened and quickly said that he was fine and Alison nodded. She didn't push him like Dick expected her to do. They chatted for a while longer before their session was over. The said their goodbyes and Bruce and Dick went back to Bruces' car._

 _As they drove back, Bruce asked Dick what he thought of it. Dick pondered a moment._

 _"It was nice," he'd smiled._

 _"Would you like to go again?" Bruce inquired him. After a few seconds, Dick nodded. Bruce gave him a relieved smile._

 _Dick went by himself the next time and every time after that. He'd started opening up to Alison, slowly. But Alison didn't push or call him out, she listened, talked with him, and told him to do the same with his family and friends._

Dick snapped out himself out of his thoughts. "Thanks, but I'm good," he smiled at Bruce. His dad nodded the stood up. "Well, we might as well have breakfast."

Dicks' stomach loudly agreed and the two guys chuckled. They walked down to the kitchen. Dicks' heart warmed, maybe things would be okay after all.

Back in Arkham, a certain psychotic blond grinned insanely, her little Birdie would be within her grasps soon enough.

 **What do you know, Psycho's back in business! Hurray! Poor Dick, he has no idea what's coming. Hehe, but I do! Hope you liked it! Let me know if there are any mistakes in it, I've reread this chapter four times, but I still seem to find mistakes!**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Psycho opened her bright blue eyes a stared at the dull gray ceiling above her from where she lay on her bed. The paint was chipping and covered with dust. Her eyes wandered around her cell. They absently glanced over at the small sink, toilet, and barred window. Flies lazily buzzed about the dim light fixture that barely illuminated the small room. A soft humming sound echoed from the large vent above her.

Psycho smiled as she looked around her room. Soon she would be out of this hell hole.

She sat up and brushed her hands through her long blond hair, frowning when she found a knot. She roughly yanked her fingers through it.

Standing up and making her was over to the sink, Psycho washed her face and hands. She took a deep breath and straightened out her white Arkham jumpsuit that all the inmates wore. She scowled at the garment, anxious to get rid of it. All in time, she reminded herself. Today was the day she escaped. She had it all planned out.

She walked up to her cell door and looked through the tiny window at eye level. She peered at the wall outside her cell. The clock hung there said 10:07, three minutes until her plan took action. She smiled with anticipation. Psycho left the door and paced around the small area. She counted down the seconds until the distraction was put in motion.

She grinned as she recalled how easy it had been.

She'd been eating in the 'cafeteria' where all the inmates ate. She'd been sitting at a table, trying to work out the last bit of her plan. She had everything thought out except her distraction. She needed the guards to be occupied while she ditched this madhouse.

She'd thought of an explosion, but didn't have the tools nor the time to make it. A blackout of the whole place could work, except for the part where she didn't know where the electricity was powered. All the other options were either too insane or depended on more than one person. Psycho didn't trust the other inmates in Arkham. They were too unpredictable.

She'd frowned and stirred her mush in her bowl as she tried thinking of other options. She was then bumped by someone and she turned around to tell them off, but paused. Her eyes widened as she took in the person who had bumped into her. It was a beefy looking man, in his early forties. He was well over six feet with muscles rippling and bulging beneath his too small jump suit. He had shaggy gold hair and dull hazel eyes. Psycho's grin widened as recognition flashed through her mind. She knew who this was. His name was Jack Rinket. He'd been the fifth Person who she had broken.

Psycho's heart leapt. This was her ticket out.

"Hey Jackie," she whispered and the man froze at the sound of her voice. He turned his head and looked at her. He recognised her immediately. Good.

Psycho patted a spot next to her. "Have a seat," she ordered and Jack obeyed her right away. Just like she had trained him to. "Let's have a chat."

Psycho tossed some of her hair over her shoulder as she went back to look at the time again. 10:10. Perfect.

She took a step back from the door as she waited. After a few heartbeats, it happened. Just like she'd told Jack to do.

A loud crash followed by screams sounded a few yards away. Jack Rinket had lost it. More bangs and crashes exploded as Jack went on a rampage, wrecking everything and everyone in his path. Gunshots went off and Psycho knew she had to act fast if she wanted to make it.

She quickly turned away from the door and ran to her bed. She then dragged the furniture a couple feet until it was right up against the wall and beneath the vent. Psycho then lifted one end of the bed till it was vertically upright and the frame was just under the large air ventilation.

Psycho giggled as she climbed up the bed. When she reached the silver window-like shape, she plucked the fork she'd had stolen and swiftly unscrewed the nails keeping the vents' square filter. When she had successfully gotten rid of it, she pushed it away and it clanged to the floor.

Without any delay, the psychotic woman hoisted herself into the vent, barely fitting. She pulled her body into the enclosed space as the gunfire, crashes, and roaring continued. Inmates started banging on their doors and yelling at the guards who ran to stop the muscular man.

Psycho wiggled her way through the vents, trying to be as quiet as possible. The young woman made her way through the maze of twists and turns, having to backtrack herself many times.

Just when she thought she had to re-trace herself again, she felt a small breeze of fresh air flow past her. She joyfully clamored towards it. She let out a cry of glee when she saw light and soon she was kicking out another vent filter and stepping out of her escape tunnel. She shakily stood up, taking giant gulps of fresh air.

She looked at her surroundings. She was on the roof of the Asylum. She looked around, searching for a way down. Her eyes found a sturdy looking drainage pipe. Perfect. She slid down the pipe, keeping an eye out for any guards but she was on the far end of Arkham and all the guards were on the front by the huge gates.

Psychos' feet hit the ground and she let go of the pipe, wiping her hands off on her jumpsuit. Speaking of which, she'd have to get out of it if she wanted to find her Birdie.

But she'd have to get out of here first. She glanced around. A giant wall loomed in front of her. Nothing she couldn't handle. She chuckled as she walked towards the big structure, Arkham should really do a better job at keeping their prisoners in. Not that she was complaining.

A couple hours later, Psycho, properly dressed and carrying things she'd need, made her way over to her little Birdies' house, or Wayne Manor as it was called. She hummed to herself as she drove to the mansion in her newly 'borrowed' car. She couldn't wait to see her Birdie, she'd missed him so much!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Dick Greyson stared at the words on the page, not really reading whatever book he held in his hands. His mind kept wandering off into space. Sometimes thinking about random thoughts but mostly thinking about… _her._

Her taunts, her laughter, her sinister smile, and the stupid name she'd made up! Birdie, he was Robin, not some bird!

Dick shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He didn't need to worry about her anymore.

She was locked away in Arkham, she couldn't hurt him anymore. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He inhaled and exhaled slowly a few more times, remembering that Alison had said that it helped.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and glancing around the room he was in. The grandfather clock silently tick tocked on the wall on the far corner by the bookshelves. The random papers on the small desk by the open windows fluttered from the slight breeze that blew through it, making soft swishing sounds. The couches around the room casted dark shadows onto the floor from the sun barely peeling through the windows.

Dick's eyes went back to his book, trying to concentrate on the words. But eyes kept jumping all over the pages and the teen gave up, throwing the book beside him on the couch and stood up. He wavered a bit, forgetting that he only had one good leg. He swayed as he tried to regain his balance. He placed his right hand on the arm of the sofa to steady himself and reached for his crutches, awkwardly putting them under his arms.

He stood there for a moment, wondering what to do next. Looking at the clock he figured it was about an hour before Mike came. An hour of time to kill, what should he do in the meantime? His stomach answered for him. He cracked a small grin. Dick hobbled out of the room and made his way to the kitchen, wishing Alfred was here.

The older butler had gone into Gotham a little earlier, having to buy some things. He said he would be back in a few hours, in time for supper, which is the same time Bruce would be coming home. Bruce had been a little hesitant to leave Dick all alone, but Dick assured him that he was fine and Mike would be coming soon anyway. After further persuading, Bruce reluctantly agreed and left to fix some problem at Wayne Industries. Sometimes Dick wished Bruce didn't own Wayne Industries. Bruce always seemed to be working.

At least he worked a little less since… Psycho.

Dick shuddered.

Even though she was in Arkham, Dick still couldn't shake her off his mind. He was reminded of her everywhere. He couldn't take a drink of water without remembering how she teased him with the same liquid when he was thirsty. Whenever he sat in a chair, he had to check himself to make sure he wasn't tied up. He couldn't hold even a butter knife without shaking. He grimaced every time he saw his reflection. He'd had a panic attack when he'd gotten a _papercut,_ of all things. He'd taken one look at the tiny silver of blood and just lost it.

He was an absolute mess.

Dick walked down the silent hallway. He stumbled, but caught himself from falling flat on his face. He was grateful that nobody was here to see it. He sighed and continued padding down the quiet hallway.

Almost too quiet.

He stopped and listened, hearing nothing but the ticking of a clock and creaking of the manor. An odd contrast to the usual noises of Alfred cooking or Bruce working in the Bat Cave. Dick glanced around, feeling like something was wrong. When he saw nothing, he shrugged and hobbled on.

He entered the kitchen and looked for anything to snack on. While he stared around the room, the nagging feeling that something wasn't right continued. The boy wonder shook his head, trying to erase the thought from his head. But the feeling stayed.

Dick glanced about the kitchen, attempting to decipher what was wrong.

Then he heard it, a knock on the front door. Dick jumped a little at the unexpected noise, then reprimanded himself for being so startled. It was just Mike banging on the door. Wait.

Confusion swept over the teen and he glanced at a clock on the wall. That was weird, Mike wasn't supposed to get here for another hour. Maybe Mike got the times wrong, wouldn't be the first time. Dick grinned as he recalled the time Mike had come over a day too soon. Or it could be Bruce or Alfred, though he didn't know why they didn't just come in, it was their house after all.

The knock sounded again and Dick sighed and hobbled out of the kitchen. He walked down the hallways to the front door. Whoever it was knocking was certainly persistent. He entered the foyer and reached for the doorknob, rolling his eyes as the person knocked again. Hadn't they ever heard of patience?

He turned the knob and swung the door open.

"You could've just wa-" he cut his complain off as soon as he saw the person standing in the doorway. His heart stopped short and his brain froze in a panic. He stared at the woman in front of him, his body frozen in fear and shock. All thoughts flew from his mind as his jaw dropped at the sight.

Because, standing before him, grinning manically from ear to ear, was none other than Psycho.

Her bright blue eyes bore into his scared ones, drinking up the fear for all it was worth. Her smile widened and she burst out into excited laughter. Dick flinched at familiar sound, his brain slowly starting to work again.

Psychos' giggles died down and tears weld up in her eyes. "Oh Birdie!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around Dick in a giant bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Dick recovered from his shock and jerked out of the embrace, pushing the woman roughly away from him. His crutches fell to the ground and Dick stumbled backwards, barely keeping himself upright, putting most of his weight onto the non-casted leg.

Psycho, who had also stumble backwards due to the shove, gasped as she steadied herself. She met Dicks' eyes and took a step toward him, her smile returning.

"Get away from me!" Dick screamed at her and took a careful step back, wobbling a little on his unbalanced legs.

Psycho looked slightly taken aback by his remark. She took another step towards the young boy, who stepped away from her in return. "Birdie," she whispered. "Are you not happy to see me?" she looked genuinely confused, why was her little Birdie scared?

"No, I'm not! H-how are you even here? You're s-supposed to be in Arkham!" Dicks' heart now thudded against his chest, he backed up as Psycho moved towards him.

"I escaped," she said simply. "Now we can be together again!"

Dick shook his head. This couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream. He closed his eyes, he'd wake up any time now. Any time now.

"Oh, my poor Birdie," Psychos' voice was nearer now and the Boy Wonder flew open and he shrieked at how close the blond woman had gotten. She was a foot away from him and getting closer. Dick tried to quickly back up, but tripped over his feet and fell onto the floor. Psycho chuckled softly and glided closer to him, Dick scrambled away from her.

"Don't be scared. I got you," Psycho comforted.

Dicks' back pressed up against a wall and Psycho towered over him. His breathing was coming in gasps. Psycho squatted down next to him, her hand moved up to comb through his hair, but Dick slapped it away.

Psycho inhaled sharply, looked at her hand, and then turned her penetrating gaze to her Birdie. "Don't. Do. That." Her soft sweet voice was gone, replaced with a cold, angry one.

Dick swallowed and held his breath, not daring to move a muscle.

The psychotic woman stared at him with the cold expression on her face, then smiled sweetly. She slowly brought her right hand to Dicks' hair again, and when he tried to push it away, she grabbed his wrist tightly with her other hand. The boy flinched at the touch and tried yanking his hand away, but the insane woman's grasp was too strong. He tried using his other hand to pry the feminine fingers off but she only held on tighter.

Psycho smiled and brushed her fingers through his dark hair lovingly and Dick froze at the familiar gesture. He stopped moving, and Psycho continued to stroke his hair. Her fingers sent shivers down Dicks' spine. Images of her hurting him then brushing her hand through his hair, flashed through his brain.

Dick felt a sob tear through his throat and he could do nothing to stop it. Psycho giggled. Her little Birdie was just so fascinating.

"Oh Birdie," she soothed. "It'll be alright. You're with me now!"

Dick shuddered as another sob found its way out his mouth. "P-please," he begged. "Go away!"

Psycho nodded her head. "Of course!"

Dick felt pathetic relief wash over him. She was going to leave him alone!

"But you're coming with me!" she said cheerfully and Dicks' heart plummeted into his stomach.

Psycho gave his head one last ruffle then released her hands from his hair and wrist. Dick jerked his hands to his chest as soon as she'd let go. They were shaking terribly. His eyes watched Psycho as she took a backpack Dick didn't even know she was wearing off her shoulders and began to rummage through it. The boy scanned the room around him. To his right was the open door and to his left was the hallway. He debated which direction he should go in. If he went right he could grab his crutches and maybe make a run for it, though it seemed unlikely with his foot.

If he went left, he might be able to lose Psycho in the large mansion, or at least find a phone. He liked the second option better. He braced himself for making a dash for the hallway. He'd have one chance. Psycho was muttering to herself as she searched for whatever it was that she was looking for. It was now or never.

With much more energy than he thought he had, Dick leaped up and raced down the hall, not giving a shit as his leg protested.

Psycho, caught completely off guard by the sudden movement, shrieked and jumped in surprise. When she saw her Birdie quickly limping away, she sighed and leapt up herself, now clutching whatever she was searching for. She tore after her Birdie.

Dick raced down the hallway with surprising speed and took a sharp right. He ran to the dining room, knowing that it was the closest place with a phone. His casted foot clunked on the wood floor and he could hear Psychos' high heels running after him. He turned another right and smiled when he saw the door to the dining room. He was going to make it!

He stumbled, caught himself, and then sprinted forward… only to be yanked backwards by the back of his T-shirt. He gave a shout of surprise as he was thrown in the opposite direction and landed on his back, hard. The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled to sit up.

A shadow was cast over him and Psychos' furious face loomed above him. Dick tried to scramble away, but Psycho had other plans. She Jumped on top of the young teenager, straddling his legs and pressed her left forearm upon Dicks' throat, pinning him down. She put pressure onto her arm, cutting off the black haired boys' air. Dick bucked and squirmed under Psycho, trying to get the maniac off of him. The woman only laughed at his antics.

She rose her right hand in the air and Dick saw a syringe clutched in her palm. His eyes widened and he tried jerking out of Psychos' hold harder. It didn't even faze her and she brought the syringe to Dicks' neck.

"Sweet dreams, Birdie," she whispered before plunging the syringe into his neck and emptying the contents into his bloodstream. She yanked the syringe out and got off her Birdie and Dick attempted to get up and run away. But his movements were sluggish and Dick felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier. His vision was starting to blur and his body was getting heavy. His eyelids started the involuntarily start to close. He just wanted to sleep.

"Yes, my little Birdie," a voice encouraged. "Sleep."

No! He tried to keep his eyes open but it was impossible. He felt himself slump to the floor. His brain was getting fuzzier by the second and it was hard to think straight. After one final failed attempted, his eyes closed and Dick felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

 **Mwahahahahahaaaaaaa** **I'm so evil! But can we at least take a minute to admire how Psycho ran in high heels! I can barely stand up in them! Wonder how she does it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long! School is a pain in the ass :(**

5

Dicks head was foggy and heavy when he woke up. It felt like he had a sack of wet potatoes logged into his brain. His head hammered loud against his skull with a dull throb. He heard a pitiful moan escape his aching throat and he shivered against the cold air. He moved his hands to reach for the blanket that must've slipped off but something seemed to hold them back.

Confused, Dick tried again. But whatever that was keeping them from doing it kept his hands above his head. Wait. Above his head? Why were his hands above his head? What the heck was going on?

He forced his heavy eyelids open. His vision was blurred and he had to blink them a couple times to see clearly. When they adjusted, his eyes saw white. He blinked again. Still white.

He squinted his eyes. The whiteness looked like… a wall? Was he in a hospital? That would explain the headache he had. But why couldn't he be able to move his arms?

He lifted his head up, wincing as the motion made his vision swim and head throb. When his eyes refocused, they widened in shock. His wrists were strapped to a metal bar above his head! He jerked them in a confused panic, attempting to rip them from the bar. But the straps were too thick and strong for him to break free of them.

He groaned in defeat. It was no use. Whoever had tied them there knew what they were doing.

He frowned. Who exactly did tie him here? He tried thinking back to before he woke up.

He had been… what had he been doing? He scrunched his brow. His brain was still foggy from waking up. He shook it to clear his mind. He'd been… he'd been… reading! Yes! Dick had been reading a book! He mentally patted himself on the back.

Okay, what had happened next? He'd been reading then… then… then what?

Dick closed his eyes as he tried to recall. Reading… then he got up! He got up then went to get himself a snack. He'd heard a knock at the door and went to see who was.

Dick smiled to himself. He was getting it!

Right, he went to the door, opened it and… and…

Shit.

Dicks' heart stopped beating and his brain froze. Psycho had been at the door!

Dicks' skin crawled at the memory.

She'd somehow gotten out of Arkham and came for him!

Dicks' breathing was coming in gasps.

He'd tried to run away but she'd stuck some syringe in his neck!

His eyes snapped open and he again tried jerking his writs from the straps. He pulled and yanked at them in a frenzied panic.

No! No, no, no!

He swung his head up to glance at the ropes pinning his wrists. No matter how hard he pulled on them, they wouldn't budge. The boy wonder tried moving his feet to get more momentum, but they too couldn't move.

He snapped his head down to see his feet and saw that his ankles were also strapped down to metal rings on the white floor. He also noticed that his leg was out of his cast. His eyes widened at the realization. His leg didn't look that bad. A little bruised and… were those cuts on them?

He blinked. Yep, there were shallow cuts on his now uncasted leg. Dick grimaced. Psycho must've cut off his cast and got a little too carried away. He shivered, but not from the cold.

He felt a sob coming but suppressed it. Now was not the time for crying, he needed to get out of here.  
Speaking of here, where was here? He swallowed and glanced around. The room, at least he assumed it was a room, was pure white. The walls, floor, and ceiling, it was all the same blank canvas. He couldn't see a door or windows in front of him and he couldn't crane his neck to see behind him, so he guessed there probably was a door behind him. But he couldn't see it.  
Frustrated, Dick swivelled his head back to staring at the white wall. The wall stared back at him in silence.  
Silence? Where was Psycho then? Shouldn't she be here to... a shiver ran through the boy and he shook his head. Nope, he didn't need to think about that right now. Nope. He needed to get out of here. Dick strained his ears to listen for anything.  
Nothing. He couldn't hear anything. Not the tick of a clock or the blowing of the wind. Nothing.  
A bit panicked, Dick held his breath, hoping that without the extra noise he could hear something. Seconds ticked by and Dick heard the same result as before. After thirty seconds, he let out his breath. Psycho must've put him in a pretty concealed room, the bitch.  
He leaned his head back, resting them on his tied up arms. He stared at the ceiling, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was Batman's son, Batman didn't cry and neither would he.  
Batman... Bruce. The teenager closed his eyes and shuddered. He scrunched up his eyes as the tears threatened to spill more ferociously. He just wanted to be home, was that so much to ask? A suppressed sob almost tore from his throat. He just wanted to be with Bruce and Alfred. His heart clenched. He wanted to be snickering with Mike. A small sniffle escaped Dick. He wanted to be training with Bruce. A single tear broke from his shut eyes. He wanted to be playing Go-Fish with Alfred. A shudder racked through him. He wanted a hug. The tears started falling from Dicks face more easily. He just wanted Bruce.

A sob flew from the boys lips.

'Bruce, where are you?' Dick silently asked. The tears were now flowing down the young hero's face, but he didn't care. No one was here. No one was here to save him, no one was here to see him cry. So Dick broke down, in a strange white room. He sobbed with his hands tied above his head and feet to the ground. He shuddered, the only sound in the quiet room.

He cried, alone.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a bad case of Chronic Procrastinitis (I was lazy) And I won't be able to upload another chapter for a while. I'm sorry and I'll get back to this as soon as I can! I just have a lot of things to do this year. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this book, just taking a break. Hope you liked the chapter anyway!**

 **BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

6

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, hands forced above his head and feet tied to the ground and bawling his eyes out. But eventually, he stopped crying. His heart felt tight and heavy, but empty at the same time. Dick didn't know if he'd been there for hours but it sure felt like that. His exhausted strained arms were starting to lose their feeling, his eyes were puffy and drooping, and he was pretty sure his feet were asleep. At least his headache had lessened. It still hurt, but not as much as before.

Dick leaned his head back on his arms. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagen he was someplace else. He pictured himself hanging out with Mike, talking with Alfred, or training with Bruce. He imagined he was chatting with Alison or sleeping in his bed. He even tried projecting himself at school! But it was no use. He was still tied up, in a foreign room with no way of escaping.

He sighed. He had long dismissed the idea that it was all one awful nightmare. It was too real for him to be dreaming.

He shifted his stiff legs, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. He pulled at his wrists and opened his tired eyes. He blinked up at the straps firmly tied around his wrists. Maybe he could somehow slip out of these binds! The boy pulled. Nothing, not even a little looser.

He tried glancing behind him, searching for a knife or scissors or anything sharp he could use to bust out of the binds. Nothing. There wasn't anything in the room other than himself. The teen's shoulders sagged and he turned back to staring at the white wall.

If only he could get his hands untied! Then he could find a phone and call Bruce! And Batman could come and kick Psy- _her_ ass again and she'd be put back in Arkham for good. Then Dick would go home and have a good long nap.

And maybe the moon was made of cheese.

He cursed himself for his idiocy. It would take a lot more than busting out of his binds and calling Bruce to get rid of Psyc- _her_.

And, as if on cue, he heard the sound of a doorknob being turned.

His first thought was 'aha, there is a door behind me!' but then his second thought was who could be opening said door. He froze and did his best to fight down the panic that surged in his chest. He shuddered as he heard the noise of the door swinging open and… shit. His heart stopped beating. The sound of high heels following. Click… clack…click…clack…

He curled his hands into fists, as if that would do anything against her. Click…clack… his heart dropped to his feet as he heard her humming and the heels echo closer.

Click…clack…click…clack…click-

They stopped right behind the boy and the humming also came to an abrupt pause. He could feel her soft breathing behind him, making the hairs on the back of Dick's neck rise.

"Why hello there, Birdie!" the familiar silky smooth voice sounded in his ear. He shivered and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He scrunched his eyes tighter in a desperate attempt at shutting out the honey like giggle that rang in his ear and vibrated through his bones. A small whimper escaped his pressed lips.

The giggling continued as the high heels found their way from behind to in front of the boy. He heard them stop right in front of him and, against his will, opened his eyes.

Bright baby blues stared playfully at him and he slammed his eyelids closed as fast as he could. After a few heartbeats of deadly silence, he found the courage to open them again, slowly.

His breath caught in his throat and he and his captor stared at one another before Psycho threw her head back and laughed. It was an insane laugh, enough to challenge the Joker. It cascaded and ricocheted around the room. Her laughter sent shivers spider walking down Dick's spine.

The psychotic blondes' laughter died out and she turned her head to look at her Birdie again.

"I'm sorry! I just got so happy," she exclaimed. She clapped her hands together as the boy stared at her with terror. She giggled, then without warning, threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Dick stiffened in fear, shocked and confused from Psychos hug. She held onto him for a full minute before she eventually let go of him. She grasped his shoulders and Dick flinched. If she noticed she didn't let on, she just looked into his eyes as if she were searching for something in them.

Dick, finally a little unfrozen, found himself shaking his shoulders, attempting to get Psychos hands off of him. Her grip only tightened.

"Don't touch me!" he tried to make his voice sound demanding, but it came out more like a pathetic plea. He continued to jerk his shoulders. He was surprised when she did as he asked, letting her hands drop to her sides. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of them moving. Then, Psycho cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowing in thought.

Pursing her lips together, she started pacing in a circle, muttering to herself as she did. The boy wonder watched her every movement, not sure if this was a good sign or bad sign. He was pretty sure it was the latter.

He couldn't understand a word she was saying, it sounded like gibberish. She pressed a finger to her lips and gave a long 'hmm'. Her brows furrowed further, almost until they seemed closed, and she turned her back to the boy. He held his breath, not knowing what was going to happen next.

All of a sudden the insane blond whirled around, startling Dick. He flinched at the wide grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. Her eyes were lit up, like she had the most brilliant idea ever. That was definitely not a good sign.

The psychotic woman stalked toward Dick who, despite his best efforts, shuddered. Psycho leaned in and the boy veered as far back as he could.

"Guess what, Birdie?" Psycho asked. Without waiting for the petrified boy to answer, she continued. "I just had the _best_ idea of all time!" She sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" the blue eyed maniac inquired and searched Dicks face for an answer.

He opened his mouth to say no, but found that it wouldn't cooperate with him. Nothing came out of his mouth as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Psycho, who had become impatient with her Birdies' silence, frowned and took a step back, crossing her arms. She tapped her foot, still waiting for her answer.

When he didn't give one she huffed and threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine," she said venomously. "I'll just show you since you're being so mean!" she then strode past the tied up teen and out the door behind him.

Her heels echoed away and Dick let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Slowly, he inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down.

What was Psycho going to show him? Dick didn't want to know, he just wanted to get out of here. To see Alfred and Mike and Bruce.

He heard the sound of Psychos' approaching heels and immediately tensed up.

Psycho stalked to in front of him, carrying what looked like a fold-up chair and a square piece of cardboard. He warily watched her as she unfolded the chair and placed it on the ground a couple feet away. She sat down a looked at him, still holding the piece of cardboard.

She held it up in front of her. On it was a picture of a bird and a musical note by its open beat. Dick loomed at the picture then to Psycho who had an impatient look on her face.

"Well?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Well what? Dick thought. He had no idea what Psycho wanted him to do. Psycho growled with frustration. She shoved the picture right up in her Birdies' face, ignoring the way he flinched. After a few seconds she lowered the image, still furious with her confused Birdie.

"Well?" she demanded again. Her little Birdie just flicked his fear filled eyes from her to the singing bird then back to her.

Anger bubbled in her veins, why wasn't her little Birdie doing what she'd clearly asked?

Dick swallowed and opened his mouth. "Wha-what do you want me to-to do?" he tentatively inquired.

Psycho threw her arms up, the picture flying from her hands and landing on the white floor behind her. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I want you to sing!"

Huh?

Dick furrowed his brow. "Sing?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Psycho exclaimed. "I want you to sing for me! Right now!" She leaned up to the boy's face.

"Sing," she ordered. But her Birdie didn't, just stared at her with his eyes full of confusion and fear. She growled and grabbed his shoulders and began to shake them vigorously.

"Sing, damn it!"

Dick cried out as her fingernails dung into his shoulders. Psycho didn't let up, she kept shaking his shoulders in a fit of rage. Dick scrunched his eyes closed tightly while Psychos' blazed with fury.

"I asked you to sing!" she screamed at him. She shook him harder and harder until… she stopped. Suddenly. Dick continued to keep his eyelids shut. Psycho let go of her Birdies shoulders and he heard her take a step back and sigh. There was a moment of silence, neither Dick nor his captor moved or spoke. Dick could hear Psycho's heavy breathing and could almost feel her stare boring into him.

"Birdie," she whispered and he tried not to shudder. "Will you please sing?" Her voice was commanding and hard.

Somehow Dick found a tiny bit of courage let in him. He opened his eyes. Psycho's blue ones were cold pools, seeming to be alight with a sapphire fire. The Boy Wonder set his jaw and shook his head defiantly. He wasn't going to do a fucking thing Psycho told him to.

"No."

Psycho sucked in a breath at his tone. He'd put as much rebellion and hatred into that single word. And it seemed to work. She took a step back, shocked. Her mouth formed an 'o'.

Dick smirked. 'Take that, bitch!' he thought.

Psycho lowered her head, looking defeated. Good. Dick sighed with relief.

Psycho's hands curled into fists and she lifted her head up. Dicks grin faded fast. If he thought she'd looked angry before, now she was pissed. Her face was contorted with such rage that he almost took a step back. Her eyes were ablaze with raw loathing. She took a step forward.

"You."

Dick's skin crawled and it was all he could do not to whimper.

"Will."

She took another step.

"Sing."

Her heels drummed against his heart.

"For."

Another step.

"Me."

Another.

"Right now."

She stalked toward him.

"Right."

She was now only inches away from his face.

"Now."

Dick swallowed, his bravery diminished.

"Sing."

He could barely hear her last word it was so quiet. But the loudest word Dick had ever heard. He stood frozen, too scared to move or even breathe.

Psycho stared at him with her cold hatred spilling out of her eyes. Dick pursed his lips tightly together.

Still staring at her little Birdie, Psycho reached left hand to her pocket. Her fingers clasped around the object she had in there and pulled it slowly out. A knife. Dick's eyes wandered to it and they widened. He recognized it. How could he not? It was the same one she had used to… to… his right arm burned at the memory.

Psycho raised it to his throat, pressing the blade against his neck almost breaking through the skin. She didn't say anything, just looked at her Birdie. He stared fearfully back at her. She pushed the dagger harder, cutting through the skin. Dick winced as a thin line of blood trickled down his neck.

Psycho glowered at him and the knife dug harder into his throat, making Dick whimper. Scarlet liquid drizzled.

Dick closed his eyes, tears spilling out of them. An image of Bruce flashed through his mind.

 _I'm sorry._

Dick opened his mouth and sang.


	7. 7

**Umm... sup? hehe, sorry it took me so long! Enjoy!**

7

A strong gust of wind blew in Mikes face, whipping his shaggy hair around and causing him to shiver. He tugged his jacket tighter around himself as yet another blast of cold air flew against him. Mike shuddered as he walked down the road to Dick's house, he knew he should've accepted his dads offer for a ride.

Of course, if he had said yes to his father's offer then he would've been embarrassed beyond embarrassment. The last time he'd had a ride to Dick's house, his dad had bragged to Alfred about him and –to his horror- showed baby pictures! He cringed at the memory. At least he wasn't the only embarrassed one, Alfred himself had also been adamant to tell Mikes dad about Dick.

Both boys had been red as tomatoes.

Mike hunched down as another unforgiving blast of wind glided past him. His teeth chattered and he encouraged his legs to move faster. He kept his eyes on the pavement, following a long crack in the sidewalk.

Mike missed those days. Missed the simpler times. When the worst he had to worry about was being embarrassed or some fishing trip. It was better back then. Back then, he didn't have to think about a crazy psychotic bitch hurting his best friend. Or whether or not Dick was going to wake up having nightmares or, even worse, a panic attack.

Mike grimaced as he remembered the first time he experienced one of Dicks… episodes.

 _Everything was going great, Dick was out of the hospital, that crazy Psycho woman was in Arkham, and Mike was hanging out with his best friend. The teen grinned at Dick who was currently kicking his ass in table football. Alfred had invited him over and Mike had come in a flash. The two boys had then done all the things they did before… before… well before that!_

 _Dick then had suggested to play his favourite game, table football, and Mike had grumpily agreed. It wasn't that he didn't like that game, he loved it! Well, he liked it when he won, which since he played Dick, he hadn't._

 _So that's where they ended up. Sprawled on the floor in one of the many living rooms in the Wayne mansion, yelling over stupid (Mike thought they were anyway) rules that Dick was obviously making up, the last of their hot chocolate gone, and staring at the paper in front of them._

 _Dick grinned back then focused back on the task at hand, beating Mike at table football. He stared at the folded piece of paper, seeming to dare the paper to mess with him._

 _Mike also watched it, amusement dancing in his eyes. This was the Dick he had missed. The confident, cocky teen that he was. The goofy and sometimes downright stupid kid that he'd become best friends with._

 _He watched as Dick positioned his fingers to flick the football, aiming it for the corner of Mike's side of the table. Dick narrowed his eyes in concentration, then flicks the piece of paper towards Mike. Both boys watch as it perfectly glides across the table on lands on Mike's side._

 _"Yes!" Dick exclaimed. "I win!" he pumped his fist in the air._

 _Mike rolled his eyes, but it was lost in the smile taking over his face. "Fine, fine." He replied._

 _Dick grinned at glanced at his hands for a split second, then froze._

 _Mike, who hadn't noticed the freezing, laughed. "Well I'll get you next time, bird brain." He glanced to his friend who had a horrified look on his face. "Dick? You okay?"_

 _Said boy is not. His breathing had become irregular and sporadic, his eyes were in a faraway gaze._

 _"Dick?" Mike was getting panicked. He glanced at Dicks hands for a second, seeing a small paper cut and tiny trickle of blood on his finger. "Dick, can you hear me? Dick? Dick?" his voice had gotten extremely loud and scared, Mike himself freaking out. "Dick, what's going on? What's wrong?"_

 _The rest happened in a blur. Mike saw Alfred and Bruce rush in and whisk Dick away, calmly speaking with him, Mike cleaning up the game in a daze, going home, and worrying about his friend. He remembered talking with Dick on the phone after that and Dick apologising repeatedly. Mike had told him it was okay and if he needed to talk about it he could. Dick had thanked him and then said goodnight to Mike. They talked about it more the next day._

Mike wrapped his arms around him to block out some of the wind. He shivered as gusts of air blast from all directions, making him sway a little. He planted his feet and lifted his head. He saw Dick mansion a few yards away and smiled with relief. Finally! Now he could get out of the cold! Maybe Alfred would have some hot chocolate!

Mike broke into a light jog. As he neared the house, he slowed down, confused. Why was the door standing wide open? He stopped at the foot of the steps.

"Hello?" he called out. "Dick?" no answer. "Alfred? Come on guys!" he huffed and walked up the stairs and nervously walked through the door. He darted his head this way and that, searching for his friend.

Where was he? He glanced down the hallways and he walked, not knowing what the heck was going on.

"Dick? Hey dude, cut it out!" when he got no response. "Is it national hide and seek day or something?"

A large grandfather clock on the wall to his left was his only reply. Its tick tock echoed through the halls, making everything eerie.

"Dick?"

No response. Just the tick tock of the clock. Mike pressed on, pursing his lips. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Where was everyone?

The loud gong of the grandfather clock striking the hour made Mike nearly jump out of his skin and leap into the air and gave a small yelp.

He sucks in a calming breath, glaring at the clock. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed at it. The grandfather clock tick tocks. Mike let out a shaky breath and turned around and continued down the hallway. He turned a corner and stopped short at what he saw.

There, lying on the floor, was Dicks cast… all cut up.

"Fuck," Mike cursed.

 **There! Got it done. I gotta say, it was a lot of fun writing in Mikes point of view! Poor kids, hopefully thing will get better. *laughs maniacally* just kidding, things are just gonna get worse! Mwahahahahahaaaa!**


End file.
